In-jokes and references/quests
<< In-Jokes and References ---- Blizzard has included many in-jokes and pop-culture references in various forms throughout WoW. Quests So many quest titles are in-jokes or references of some form or another that they require their own sub-category! A Little Help From My Friends *A quest in Un'Goro Crater named after the song by The Beatles and is given by the NPC Ringo, named after Ringo Starr, who sings the song. All Along the Watchtowers *Quest in Western Plaguelands, reference to a song by Bob Dylan, made famous by Jimi Hendrix. Triage / Alliance Trauma (First Aid) *Dying soldiers sometimes quote Pink Floyd's Goodbye Cruel Word ("Goodbye cruel world... I'm leaving you today..."). *Some soldiers also claim to see Blue, which is a refrence to the movie Old School ("I see Blue...He looks glorious!) The Absent-Minded Prospector *A quest in Darkshore referencing the film The Absent-Minded Professor Bad Medicine *One of the quests from the rebel camp in Stranglethorn Vale, this is also a title of a song by Bon Jovi. Bring me a Shrubbery!/Bring me another Shrubbery! *These quests, picked up from Sporeggar in Zangarmarsh, are likely a reference to the film Monty Python and the Holy Grail, and more specifically the demands of the Knights Who Say Ni. Chasing A-ME 01 *Quest in Un'goro Crater to find the mechanical gorilla, reference to the movie Chasing Amy. (The dialogue of the robotic ape also references the movie Congo.) Cruel's Intentions *A quest in Outland is a referance to the movie titled "Cruel Intentions." Cure for Harpies *One of the Quest rewards for killing Serena Bloodfeather in the Barrens is the Zhovur Axe. Zovirax is a tradename treatment for the most common form of herpes, herpes simplex. Deep Ocean, Vast Sea *An alliance quest in Darkshore, this is also the title of a Peter Murphy song. Everything Counts in Large Amounts *A quest located in the Blasted Lands is a line of the chorus in the Depeche Mode song "Everything Counts". Gnome Improvement *A quest in Gnomeregan has the name Gnome Improvement which might be a reference towards the popular mid-90's show called "Home Improvement" featuring Tim Allen and more. Houses of the Holy *Quest in the Eastern Plaguelands named after the classic Led Zeppelin song. I See Dead Draenei *Quest is a reference to the famous quote "I see dead people," from the movie "The Sixth Sense". The Kessel Run *http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=-2694 The Kessel Run is a route in Star Wars of smuggling Glitterstim spice between Kessel and Tatooine. Han Solo clams to have run this "in less than fifteen parsecs". This would have required him to come dangerously close to a cluster of black holes. Precious and Fragile Things Need Special Handling *A quest in the Azuremyst Isles taking its name from the chorus of the Depeche Mode song "Precious". Red Snapper - Very Tasty! *A quest in the Azuremyst Isles referencing the "Wheel Of Fish" scene in the film "UHF" by Weird Al. Roll The Bones *A quest in Un'goro Crater to find dinosaur bones, which is referencing the Rush song "Roll The Bones" (the title track of their 1991 album.) Along with this, the World of Warcraft credits say "Happy 30th RUSH", as the game was released in 2004 and Rush's debut self-titled album was released in 1974. Staghelm's Requiem *In the Alliance quest Staghelm's Requiem, Athramanis wants the player to kill troll players in the Alterac Valley battleground and "...return to me with their mojo. To reiterate: I want you to steal their mojo." In the second Austin Powers movie, Dr. Evil stole Austin's mojo. The Scrimshank Redemption *Quest in Tanaris, reference to "The Shawshank Redemption" Top Gun *Alterac Valley Wing Commander names Guse, Jeztor, Mulverick, Slidore, Vipore and Ichman are references to Top Gun- movie character names Goose, Jester, Maverick, Slider, Viper, and Iceman. Trapping the Light Fantastic *Quest in Blade's Edge Mountains Toshley asks you to collect 15 Razaani Light orbs. The title to this quest is in reference to the popular song by the artist BT named "Tripping the Light Fantastic" Welcome to the Jungle *Quest in Stranglethorn Vale, a reference to the song by Guns 'n Roses. (Thottbot) When Smokey Sings, I Get Violent *Quest in the Eastern Plaguelands, referencing the song "When Smokey Sings" by ABC, a tribute to singer Smokey Robinson. Thottbot Salve via Mining *Quest obtained in Felwood, referencing the powerful psychoactive plant SALVIA divinorum. (http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=-128) The Big Bone Worm Quest:The Big Bone Worm , this is another reference to Frank Herbert's Dune, as are the quest rewards which reference to characters from the book. * Dib'Muad's Crysknife : Muab'dib, which is the fremen name of Paul Atreides * Revered Mother's Crysknife : * Shani's Crysknife : Which is a reference to Chani. Part of the quest requires you to plant a Fumper, which is a reference to a Thumper used for calling Sandworms in the book. Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Lore In-Jokes and References